jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Kamikazia
Kamikazia (ang. Camicazi) — powieściowa odpowiedniczka filmowej Astrid. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w książce Jak mówić po smoczemu. Należy do plemienia Włamywaczek, którego jest dziedziczką. Jest najlepszą przyjaciółką Czkawki i córką Biuściastej Berty (przywódczyni Włamywaczek). Jej smoczyca to Wichura z gatunku Smok Humorzasty. Wygląd Kamikazia jest szczupłą dziewczyną niskiego wzrostu, o bardzo długich i gęstych blond włosach. Na jej twarzy zawsze obecny jest uśmiech, nawet w dramatycznych i trudnych momentach. Zawsze nosi przy sobie przynajmniej kilka rodzajów broni, na wszelki wypadek. Charakter Dziewczyna uwielbia wszelkiego rodzaju niebezpieczeństwa. Jest niezwykle ciekawska i odważna, lubi brać udział we wszystkich walkach lub misjach. Nigdy nie poddaje się i walczy do końca. Jest również lojalna wobec swoich przyjaciół, a także wobec własnego klanu. Jest urodzoną optymistką i do wszystkiego podchodzi z energią i entuzjazmem, jednak bardzo często podejmuje pochopne decyzje i zmienia swoje plany. Zazwyczaj działa szybko, nie tracąc czasu na myślenie. Umiejętności *'Walka:' doskonale walczy mieczem i pomimo swojego niskiego wzrostu jest w stanie pokonać Alvina Przecherę, Norberta Szajbusa, a nawet Szkaradnego Bibliotekarza. *'Spryt:' jest również sprawną i sprytną włamywaczką oraz złodziejką. Potrafi niezauważenie ukraść Niewidzialnego Smoka sprzed nosa Bebecha Morderczego oraz włamać się do pilnie strzeżonej Biblioteki Publicznej Zakutych Pał. *'Tresura:' dziewczyna wytresowała jednego z najrzadszych smoków, jakim jest Smok Humorzasty. Zwierzę jest bardzo lojalne wobec właścicielki i jej posłuszne. *'Naśladowanie:' dziewczyna przebrała się kiedyś za Walhallaramę i doskonale naśladowała jej głos, by zmylić armię Alvina. Historia ''Jak mówić po smoczemu Kamikazia po raz pierwszy pojawia się w trzecim tomie cyklu. Została porwana przez Rzymian i uwięziona w celi Fortu Fatalus. Później do tej samej celi trafiają Czkawka i Śledzik. Wszyscy zostali porwani, by sprowokować klany Wikingów, skłócić je ze sobą i wywołać między nimi wojnę. Do Słoicka Wielgiego dotarł list, rzekomo od Biuściastej Berty, który zawierał żądanie oddania Dziedziczki Włamywaczek. List został tak naprawdę wysłany przez Rzymian. Dziewczyna jest wobec chłopców nastawiona wrogo, z powodu, iż są oni chłopcami, a Włamywaczki z Moczarów nie tolerują chłopców. Wyciąga miecz i chce z nimi walczyć, oni jednak odmawiają. W końcu wspólnie postanawiają ułożyć plan ucieczki z więzienia. Kiedy jednak wymyślone przez dziewczynę plany zawodzą, Czkawka decyduje się wezwać Drastyka i z jego pomocą, kilka tygodni później, udaje im się uciec z areny walk gladiatorów. Kamikazia niemal zostaje pożarta przez Żarłoki, jednak ratuje ją Czkawka. Jak złamać smoczą klątwę Kamikazia towarzyszy Czkawce podczas jego wyprawy do Histerii w poszukiwaniu Ziemniaka. Będąc już na wyspie, wspinają się na dach Twierdzy Histeryków i gdy Czkawka wpada do środka przez dziurę w dachu, Kamikazia, wykorzystując swój sprzęt, umiejętnie spuszcza się na dół po linie. Później uwalnia chłopaka, który został schwytany i uwięziony w klatce. Kradnie także Tykającą Rzecz oraz Ziemniaka. Walczy z Norbertem, po czym wraz z Czkawką uciekają. U jego boku dziewczyna walczy z Zębaczem Zagładnikiem . Jak odwrócić smoka ogonem Kamikazia przybywa na Głuplandię, by wraz z innymi klanami wziąć udział w Tingu. Podczas spotkania chwyta Ognisty Kamień i przekazuje go Czkawce, by mógł przemówić. Później kradnie ten sam Kamień z rąk Słoicka, po czym razem z Czkawką, Śledzikiem oraz Okropnym Mądralą kradnie Jastrzębia i udaje się do wulkanu na Wyspie Lawowych Prostaków, by powstrzymać go przed erupcją. Drapieżne smoki dla początkujących Dziewczyna towarzyszy Czkawce i Śledzikowi podczas ich wyprawy do Biblioteki Publicznej Zakutych Pał, by zdobyć nowy egzemplarz zniszczonej przez Oseska książki ''Jak wytresować smoka. Przekonuje chłopców, by "pożyczyć" Niewidzialnego Smoka należącego do Bebecha Morderczego. Będąc już w bibliotece, zostają przyłapani przez Szkaradnego Bibliotekarza, z którym Kamikazia podejmuje walkę na miecze. Prawie go pokonuje, jednak w ostatniej chwili mężczyzna upadł i został osaczony przez Swędzoczerwy. Kamikazia z przyjaciółmi uciekają na grzbiecie Niewidzialnego Smoka, którym przygniatają Szkaradnego Bibliotekarza, grożącego, że zabije matkę Kamikazi i ojca Czkawki. ''How to Ride a Dragon's Storm Kamikazia, u boku Czkawki i Śledzika, bierze udział w Międzyplemiennych Zawodach Pływackich, podobnie jak jej matka, Biuściasta Berta. Podczas zawodów zostaje porwana przez stado Jęzoraptorów, wysłanych przez Norberta Szajbusa. Dziewczyna trafia na pokład statku ''Amerykańskie Marzenie 2 i zostaje przywiązana do masztu głową do dołu. Kiedy Czkawce udaje się uśpić Histeryków za pomocą smoczymiętki, Kamikazia przejmuje stery statku. Gdy łódź zostaje zaatakowana przez Lewiathorgana, tylko trójka przyjaciół ze swoimi smokami wychodzi cało z opresji i wraca na Głuplandię. ''How to Break a Dragon's Heart Na samym początku powieści wikingowie z klanów Kudłatych Chuliganów oraz Włamywaczek udają się na poszukiwania zaginionej na oceanie Kamikazi. Dziewczyna, mimo swoich doskonałych umiejętności ucieczki, została porwana i uwięziona przez klan Szaleńców. Nie potrafiła uciec z więzienia wyspy Berserk. Dopiero gdy Czkawka sam się uwalnia, odnajduje w skomplikowanym leśnym systemie cel swoją przyjaciółkę i uwalnia ją. Później dziewczyna walczy z wodzem Szaleńców, a podczas ataku smoka Furiata ucieka razem z przyjaciółmi z wyspy. How to Steal a Dragon's Sword W dziewiątym tomie Kamikazia, razem z innymi Wikingami, trafia do Szkoły Bystrzaka. Potem pojawia się dopiero, gdy Słoick Wielgi zostaje porwany przez Ekscelinę, a Czkawka wyrusza na ratunek w towarzystwie swoich przyjaciół oraz kilku wojowników. Gdy czarownica każe chłopcu odnaleźć Koronę, udaje się on wraz ze Śledzikiem i Kamikazią do podziemi szkoły. Tam Kamikazia zauważa uwięzionego w pajęczej sieci Bystrzaka i uwalnia go. W pewnym momencie Czkawka musi dalej iść sam, Kamikazia wraca więc ze Śledzikiem i nauczycielem na powierzchnię. Później, gdy Czkawka zostaje ogłoszony Władcą Zachodniej Dziczy, Kamikazia wtóruje mu jako swojemu królowi, gdy jednak Ekscelina demaskuje chłopca jako Niewolnika i zmusza go do opuszczenia plemienia, Kamikazia żegna się z nim, wyrażając solidarność. How to Seize a Dragon's Jewel Kamikazia pojawia się dopiero, kiedy w towarzystwie czterech przyjaciółek przybywa do Mrocznego Więzienia, by uwolnić swojego przyjaciela. Czkawka jednak upiera się, by zostać, dziewczyna uwalnia więc tylko Eggingardę i oddaje ją w ręce matki. Potem Włamywaczka ukrywa się w koszyku, znajdującym się na łódce Czkawki. Podczas poszukiwań zostaje ona porwana przez Śmiertelnego Cienia, który początkowo ma zamiar zabić Czkawkę, jednak ostatecznie przechodzi na jego stronę. Pod koniec powieści, kiedy Walhallarama oznajmia powstanie Smoczego Znaku oraz armii walczącej po stronie Czkawki, Kamikazia nadaje sobie ów znak, by wyrazić solidarność z przyjacielem. How to Betray a Dragon's Hero Kamikazia, wraz z Czkawką i Śledzikiem, ukrywają się w Morderczych Górach, gdzie na zamarzniętej rzece znajdują nieprzytomnego Smarka Świńskiego Ryja. Dziewczyna jest przeciwna zabraniem chłopaka ze sobą, ale Czkawka, mimo krzywd, które wyrządził mu Smark, decyduje się go ocalić. Podczas ataku Wilkokłów, Kamikazia ląduje na jednej krze lodowej razem ze Smarkiem i ratuje mu życie. Potem wraz z przyjaciółmi zostaje wydana Alvinowi Przecherze i uwięziona w skrzynce, z której jednak udaje jej się uciec. Ratuje poddawanego torturom Czkawkę i ucieka z nim na statek, pod którego pokładem ukryto Insygnia Władcy. Przebiera się za Walhallaramę, by zmylić i przestraszyć armię Alvina. Ciekawostki *Imię ''Kamikazia wzięło się od japońskiego słowa kamikaze, które oznacza boski wiatr, jak nazywano tajfun, który pomógł obrońcom wysp odeprzeć najazdy Mongołów, z 1274 i 1281 zatapiając floty inwazyjne, jednak jest też używane do określenia pilotów-samobójców. *Bohaterka nie pojawia się w filmach, ale to prawdopodobnie na niej bazowana jest postać Astrid. *Dziewczynie udało się kiedyś skraść bieliznę Słoicka Wielgiego, podobnie jak niegdyś Smark Świński Ryj ukradł bieliznę Zadkowi Piwożłopowi. Zobacz też en:Camicazi es:Camicazi de:Kamikazzi ru:Камикадза it:Camicazi pt-br:Camicazi Kategoria:Bohaterowie z książek Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Wikingowie Kategoria:Włamywaczki Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie